Kaarius
Kaarius (Kaah-Rias; "Looking Glass" in Dimomizen) is a planet existing within all timelines in the Endoverse; and one of the most significant planets across all timelines. Roughly three times the size of Planet Earth; perhaps a bit larger, Kaarius is a massive Planet with three Moons of varying size. It is an anomaly in the Endoverse; being that it has a similar if not exact same history across every timeline, leading many to believe it has incredible significance to the timeline itself. History Prehistoric At 0EV, the dawn of existence in the Endoverse, Kaarius was one of the first few things to come to life that was not a star. Research shows that the Planet is one of the oldest in existence; some even going so far as to say it was the first planet to come into existence. Once an endless sea surrounding a core of incredible magic power; Kaarius is believed to have formed its landmass and life almost of its own will - as if it were alive. Even from space; landmass can not be seen; due to the magics swirling around and protecting the planet. Some have compared its ability to form something from nothing to the existence of the N'yada - Titans. Originally; Kaarius had only one Moon - relatively small in size. The moon acted almost like a reflector of sorts; amplifying the magical effects that the planet left off; beaming it out into space. Kaarius is known to have more magical energy in the Planet alone than in its own Sun; though it had no local sentient life - only plant and ancient micro-organisms. Its strange properties led to incredible creations; trees that grew thousands of feet tall, spiraling mountains and deserts uninhabitable to even the most resilient creatures. Kaarius was desolate for millions of years to any natural life; though some speculate that ancient spirits visited the planet - specifically an N'yada who came to be known as Solaubade; a Titan of Suns, who came to sleep within the massive Sun of Kaarius; feeding off of its magical energy over time. Speculated to be around 17,001,548EV, an ancient race known as the Shzeki discovered Kaarius through the magics it emitted deep into space. The Shzeki were an incredibly intelligent race who traveled throughout space; experimenting on their own universe, and are speculated to be the most intelligent beings who ever existed within the Endoverse. Intrigued by the Planet, and discovering the Titan who slept within its Sun; they came to believe that they could harness its natural energies, and even control Salaubade. Going so far as to destroy the moon of Kaarius; they replaced it with three artificial moons - technological masterpieces; who, when all three aligned with the Planet and the Sun, would act as amplifying targets similar to the original moon, and amplify massive amounts of Kaarius' magic into the sun, awakening the ancient N'yada to bring about what they believed was another Universal Rebirth; similar to how the Endoverse was created. As well as doing this; the Shzeki began experimenting with creating life on the planet. Bringing about different species of animals from across the Universe; they performed a genetic change on the many races that; while they retained their original looks and abilities; would all be considered one single race that could intermingle and breed with eachother. Taking advantage of the magics Kaarius offered; they began a process that would allow these creatures to rapidly evolve - and become what we would now know as Modern-day Kaarians. The Shzeki left many relics of their civilization on ancient Kaarius; most of which are buried or decayed from billions of years, but many still remain - such as a floating tower in the Sky that supposedly has a portal to the Core of the Universe itself; once used to worship an ancient Goddess of Destruction, or many artifacts to be wielded by future descendants of the Tiireth known as the Cosmos Overdrive, though most of these were taken into possession by Azin, Zzin and other such beings who wished to keep their power away from any potential wielders. Sadly the Shzeki would never see what came to be of their favorite project; as they died out billions of years ago; and very few descendants of the ancient civilization still exist today - or at least, if they do, they are not currently known. Early History Approximately 50,000 years ago; Civilations finally began putting together their histories as they developed; and thus began recorded Kaarian History; at the year 1KR. The earliest known civilization on Kaarius was that of the Elemental Guardians, ''a group of people who were the most pure descendants of ancient Kaarians; guarding and protecting the Planet's magics. Each born with a powerful magical gem in their forehead; and in rare cases multiple on other parts of their body, they were natural masters of magical forces; each with their specific element. As their civilization developed; they mostly stayed quiet and did not interact with modern society; preferring to keep to themselves entirely. It is believed that they are the earliest known race as they are the last of the original Kaarians before what they call the ''Sunken Retribution; a Pre-Historical event where everything on the planet sank into the ocean due to their ancestors abusing their power to reactivate and alter ancient Shzeki structure. This resulted in the entire planet having a major shift in landmass; and most of the ancient Shzeki relics lost or destroyed entirely. The few Kaarians outside of them who managed to survive took an oath of silence, and simply birthed and raised the next generations, repopulating the planet, and swearing never to repeat their mistakes. It took thousands of years for the planets landmasses to resurface and regrow; but it did survive, and with it many new cultures and societies began to bloom. The only original cultures that remained to this day were the Elemental Guardians, the Immortal Kats, and the Cult of Sumpagka. Developing Societies In the last 12,000 years, Society has built up from nothing once again. Though most modern-day societies consist of many Kaarians who have natural magical, energy or physical abilities far beyond what we would consider to be "human" levels, there are those who still are without; and these people are the majority. Large cities filled with Skyscrapers to the sky are all over the planet; and most civilizations are of varying progress, some still even on the level of ancient Dark Ages. Much of the planet is still unexplored; and most of society are within their own massive cities, as only a dozen or so actual large-scale countries of government exist across the planet; the largest being the ''Zillius Republic; ''a massive Governmental Authority that reigns over 10% of the Planet; founded by a man named ''Kelin Zillius ''in 10,784KR. Though history remains fairly consistent up to this point; it has changed significantly across the timelines from here on out for unknown reasons, though it is speculated to be caused by the rising activity of the Ozin - Original Gods. Category:Endoverse Category:Mortala Category:Worlds Category:Shzeki